Reflecting on Us
by Iheartspoby
Summary: Troian and Keegan, a now married couple, reflect on their relationship that began during the days of filming Pretty Little Liars.


I wanted to try a Troigan/Treegan story out for a change, rather than a Spencer and Toby one, so here it is. This is just a two shot that explores the depths of their relationship that began during the filming of Pretty Little Liars. Years after the show, they're married! How did that happen?

* * *

_A Treegan Two Shot_

Troian took a deep breath as she sat next to her husband on the couch. She kissed his lips briefly before relaxing against the couch. Her eyes flickered from the floor to her husband again. Years ago, she would have though that Patrick J. Adams would be the man who sat next to her and kissed her, but it wasn't. She always thought he'd be her husband, but she was wrong. It was her co-star from Pretty Little Liars: Keegan Allen.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Keegan asked, stroking his wife's hair.

"Us," she responded. "How did we get here? I could have sworn that I was with Patrick throughout most of the show."

"I don't know," he said with a faint chuckle. "All I remember was a break up, and then us hooking up at some wrap party the week after your break up. It was long after Chuck and I broke up, though. The rest of the story's a slight bit hazy, but it's only because it's been so long since I've thought about it. Why, did you have your heart set on Patrick or something?"

"Now? Never," she said, shaking her head. "I've got my mind and heart set on _you_, babe. But back then? I'm not so sure about that."

"I understand. I was wondering: did you still have feelings for Patrick when we hooked up during the wrap party?" Keegan asked, looking into her eyes.

"Hate to admit it, but yes," Trouan said with a sigh. "I remember clearly. I'm sorry, but it just hadn't been long enough since my break up with him. But then I started falling for you, and somehow we're here now. I'm glad it ended up like this. I'm glad you're my husband instead of this."

"And I'm glad that you're my wife," he smiled. "Tell me about Patrick. How did you know that he was the one?"

"Well, I felt like I'd end up marrying him," she responded with a shrug. "He made me so happy, well, before the break up, that is. I honestly believed that he was my soul mate throughout all that time. I didn't realize that he best guy ever was standing right in front of me."

_"Troi!" Patrick giggled as he kissed his girlfriend's neck and cheek. "Are you falling under my spell now, baby?"_

_Troian giggled back as she wrapped her arms around Patrick. She enjoyed every one of his kisses. She freely allowed him to kiss her neck and face. She nodded her head as she dug her nails into his back, and sighed. Patrick chuckled again and finally pulled away from her. He knew he had to get her home._

_"I love you, Troian," Patrick said, looking into her eyes for a moment._

_"I love you, too, Pat," she said, and kissed his cheek gently._

Keegan sighed just thinking about Troian and Patrick's relationship. He hated the thought of his wife being with another guy, but he wanted to try to accept the fact that she dated guys before him. He wanted to just understand her story, and be supportive. After all, he knew he loved her more than any of those other guys. That was why he was the one who got to marry the beauty!

"So if you were so happy with Patrick, what happened that tore you guys apart so badly?" Keegan asked. "I mean, I'm glad it happened, because I'm with you now, but I'm just curious to know. I never got to find out."

"It's a little story. Kind of long, because there's a back story, but I'll just fill you in with minor details and tell you about the climax, when we actually broke up," Troian told him.

_"Patrick!" Troian yelled as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "You can't just walk away from me like that. Explain the photos of you kissing Meghan!"_

_Troian had recently spotted a picture of her boyfriend kissing Meghan Markle, who was Mike Ross's love interest on-screen. She played Rachel on Patrick's show: Suits. Patrick sighed and turned around to look at his girlfriend._

_"It's bull crap," he said, rolling his eyes. "Photoshop maybe, I don't know. Maybe it was just me on-set kissing her as Rachel! But I deny kissing her off screen, ok Troi? Jesus, just have some faith in me! I'm your boyfriend, and I love you. You're probably just insecure of our relationship."_

_She was super annoyed. _

_"You're being a dick," Troian angrily said. "If you call it out as bull crap, then why were you so afraid to talk to me when I first called you out for kissing her? It's got to be real, so tell me why you were kissing Meghan Markle! Don't lie, the picture was at that coffee shop we go to together all the time. It wasn't on set. Look me in the eyes and say you didn't kiss Meghan."_

_Patrick stood there. He couldn't. He loved her too much to look her in the eyes and lie to her. Truth was, he did kiss Meghan. He didn't know why. He didn't think it was that romantic. Of course he loved Troian more than Meghan Markle! In fact, he didn't even love Meghan. He loved Troian Bellisario to death._

_"If you don't, I'm walking away, and we're over," Troian threatened._

_Patrick didn't say anything. He didn't move, either. He just studied her for a moment. Lie or lose her? He didn't want to do either!_

_"I knew it. We're over," she declared before walking off._

_One year later, Patrick J. Adams got married to Meghan Markle._

"Rough," Keegan commented, and kissed her lips for a short second to comfort her. He knew she was probably dwelling on the harsh past. Her break up with Patrick obviously wasn't easy.

"Now I'm thinking about the wrap party," Troian said, biting her lip as she inched closer to Keegan.

_"I'm just so mad at him!" Troian yelled as she slammed her drink down. "How could he do this? Start using those lips to kiss Meghan Markle. I can't believe the sweet guy that said he loved me would actually cheat on me."_

_"Troian, are you sure you want to spend the season four wrap party ranting about Patrick?" Keegan asked, sighing. "You know I want to help you, but tonight's a big day! Four seasons of Pretty Little Liars. I think you deserve a little celebration for playing Spencer Hastings all this time. I bet you even Spencer would party."_

_"Yeah, well, Spencer has a boyfriend that makes her happy," Troian said, crossing her arms. "Keegan, I want to celebrate this moment, I really do."_

_"Then celebrate it," Keegan said with a smile. "I'll help you."_

_Troian could feel the tension. Keegan was so close to her. His face was only inches away. Without re-thinking anything, she kissed him right on the lips. He was startled at first, but he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back. Troian brushed off the fact that Lucy, Ian, Ashley, Tyler, Lindsay, and Shay would all tease them for being together later. Troian didn't even know why she was getting ahead of herself. She didn't even know if Keegan wanted to be with her. Just because he kissed her back, it didn't mean that he wanted to literally date her._

_"Troi," he whispered in a low voice._

_"Make me forget, Keegs," she pleaded in a whisper. "Help me celebrate, please."_

_Before he could answer, she already began to unbutton the buttons on his shirt. He felt a lump in his throat. He knew there were so many people who wanted him to date Troian Bellisario, but he never actually imagined having a romantic relationship with her. He always had Chuck, until their recent break up._

_"Not here, not now," he said, shaking his head. "Troian, any one of our cast mates could come over here and see us!"_

_"Unless I lock the doors," Troian whispered, and leaned in to kiss him again._


End file.
